Les secrets de la Cabane Hurlante
by athenais41
Summary: Les jumeaux ont encore frappé!


_Voilà mon premier écrit sur le monde d'Harry Potter (et pas des plus softs il faut l'avouer)!! _

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Gudulette pour m'avoir relue et m'avoir aidée à traduire les noms en français (bin oui j'ai lu HP en anglais !)_

_Comment l'idée m'est venue ? En fait j'ai rencontré les jumeaux Phelps lors d'une convention (les acteurs qui interprètent les rôles de Fred et Georges) et on peut dire qu'il m'ont… inspirée !!! (petit clin d'œil à Sarah qui est elle aussi tombée sous leur charme)_

_Je n'en dirai pas plus, je vous laisse lire !_

La neige tombait à renfort de gros flocons depuis plusieurs heures, recouvrant les toits de Pré-au-Lard d'un épais manteau blanc. Les nuages sombres ne laissaient passer qu'une lumière diffuse, donnant l'étrange illusion que le jour était sur le point de s'achever. Depuis les toits, des cheminées de brique crachaient une opaque fumée blanche qui distillait une agréable odeur de feu de bois. Les rares passants, emmitouflés dans plusieurs couches de lainages, avançaient d'un pas rapide, pressés de regagner la chaleur et la relative sécurité de leurs foyers. Ils ne prêtaient guère attention aux devantures des magasins brillamment illuminées en prévision des fêtes de fin d'année, pas plus qu'ils ne se souciaient de l'étudiante qui venait de quitter les Trois Balais et marchait à présent en direction de la Cabane Hurlante, ses larmes creusant des sillons humides le long de ses joues rosies par le froid.

Elle avançait sans se soucier de la neige qui s'engouffrait dans ses bottines et dans son col ni du froid vif qui lui piquait la peau et l'engourdissait. A vrai dire, Voldemort aurait très bien pu attaquer le village à l'instant même qu'elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était fuir, fuir le plus loin possible, LE fuir… Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'image de Ron, Ron étroitement enlacé avec cette idiote de Lavande, Ron, l'embrassant sans relâche du matin au soir, Ron, qui la faisait souffrir sans même s'en apercevoir, Ron, toujours Ron. Pourquoi, parmi tous les garçons que comptait Poudlard, avait-il fallu qu'elle s'entiche du plus idiot, insensible, maladroit, égocentrique… ? Une boule douloureuse lui obstruait la gorge. Elle serra les dents, se maudissant pour s'être laissée dictée par ses sentiments plutôt que par sa raison. Elle et lui étaient bien trop différents, jamais ça ne pourrait coller entre eux, ils passaient leur temps à se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais elle avait toujours évincé cette réalité, se persuadant qu'avec des efforts de chaque côté, ils finiraient par se mettre d'accord. Mais c'était sans compter sur cette vipère de Lavande qui lui avait littéralement sauté au cou, ni sur la stupidité de Ron qui s'était laissé faire comme le crétin qu'il était, tout ça parce que sa sœur s'était moquée de lui. Et s'il était réellement amoureux d'elle ? Elle éluda immédiatement cette hypothèse qui lui déchirait le cœur. Non, jamais Ron ne pourrait s'amouracher d'une telle bécasse, c'était un flirt d'adolescents, rien de plus…

Perdue dans ses réflexions, Hermione ne s'était pas aperçue que ses pas l'avait menée tout droit vers la Cabane Hurlante. A travers sa vision brouillée par les larmes, elle distingua l'imposante bâtisse complètement délabrée qui se tenait devant elle. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant la vieille barrière de bois, la main posée sur une planche, délibérant sur ce qu'elle devait faire. La neige continuait à tomber abondamment, et elle regarda d'un air absent les flocons éclatants se poser sur sa main gantée et fondre peu à peu. Retourner aux Trois Balais était exclu, elle n'avait aucune envie de les voir se bécoter, les imaginer était suffisamment pénible. Quant à rejoindre Harry et Neville chez Honeydukes, l'idée ne l'enchantait guère. Cet endroit lui rappelait bien trop de souvenirs. Et elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule, elle ne supportait pas la facilité qu'avait Harry à lire en elle ni sa compassion lorsqu'il la surprenait en train de pleurer à cause de Ron. Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, sa main poussa mécaniquement la barrière qui grinça lourdement, et elle s'avança en direction de la vieille demeure.

Elle poussa la porte d'entrée sans faire de bruit et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. A peine eut-elle refermé la porte derrière elle qu'elle se laissa glisser par terre, prise d'une profonde lassitude. Elle se recroquevilla et enfouit son visage dans ses bras afin de se laisser aller à son chagrin. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle réfrénait ses larmes, et pouvoir enfin pleurer tout son soûl lui fit énormément de bien. Le poids qui lui pesait sur la poitrine s'allégeait peu à peu, mais elle avait toujours cette insupportable douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur.

Soudain, un éclat de verre brisé la fit sursauter, et elle s'arrêta de sangloter, relevant le visage, ses yeux tentant de percer l'obscurité. Quelqu'un venait de faire tomber quelque chose à l'étage, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Elle retint sa respiration, à l'affût, et attrapa sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, sans un bruit. Elle se releva lentement, sa baguette brandie devant elle dans l'obscurité.

« Lumos, » chuchota-t-elle, si bas qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu sa propre voix.

Une lumière blafarde jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, éclairant l'entrée déserte et vétuste ainsi que le grand escalier de bois face à elle. Une épaisse couche de poussière s'était accumulée sur les marches, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à remarquer les empreintes de pas toutes fraiches sur le sol. Elle n'était pas seule. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Elle hésita l'espace d'une seconde. Elle aurait dû fuir, quitter cet endroit terrifiant et avertir un professeur de la présence d'intrus dans la Cabane Hurlante, mais la curiosité fût la plus forte, sans compter cette irrépressible envie qu'elle avait soudain de côtoyer le danger, de ne plus être la petite fille sage et obéissante qu'elle avait toujours été.

Elle avança précautionneusement vers l'escalier, tremblante, terrifiée de ce qu'elle allait trouver, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle se repassa en mémoire tous les sortilèges d'attaque et de défense qu'elle connaissait, du simple désarmement aux sorts impardonnables, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'utiliserait pas ces derniers.

Elle était parvenue au milieu de l'escalier lorsque des murmures étouffés lui parvinrent. Elle tendit l'oreille, tentant de saisir des bribes de leur discussion, sans succès. Une chose était certaine, néanmoins, Ils étaient au moins deux, peut-être plus. Elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chances face à un Mangemort, alors face à plusieurs… Mais il était trop tard pour reculer, et de toute manière, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se battre, elle voulait juste jeter un coup d'œil. Elle était dévastée par un chagrin d'amour, certes, mais elle ne faisait pas partie de ces stupides héroïnes de littérature qui se jettent vers la mort après avoir perdu leur grand amour ! Non, si elle le faisait, c'était par curiosité, seulement par curiosité… et peut-être un peu aussi pour impressionner cet imbécile de Ronald Weasley…

Elle continua de gravir les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible. Soudain, elle posa le pied sur une marche qui grinça lourdement, brisant le profond silence de la demeure. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir avec fracas et des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Tétanisée par la peur, elle ne bougea pas, sa baguette brandie devant elle. Il était bien trop tard pour fuir de toute manière. Elle retint sa respiration, prête à se défendre jusqu'à la mort, quand une silhouette élancée apparut au détour du couloir.

« Hermione ! » s'écria une voix familière. « Tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait une belle peur ! »

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement et porta la main sur son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Sa dernière heure n'était pas pour tout de suite.

« Parles pour toi ! » maugréa-t-elle à l'intention de l'intrus. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle continua : « Tu comptes garder cette baguette braquée sur moi encore longtemps ? »

Georges éclata d'un rire franc et rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jeans. A cet instant, Fred apparut sur le palier, affolé, mais lorsqu'il vit Hermione, ses traits se détendirent immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda-t-il, sincèrement surpris.

Hermione parut gênée. Elle baissa les yeux, soudain très intéressée par ses pieds, et passa mécaniquement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Euh… rien… J'avais besoin d'être seule pour… pour pratiquer un nouveau sort que le professeur Rogue nous a appris, » bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle sentit ses joues la brûler à mesure qu'elle avait débité son mensonge. Elle excellait dans bien des domaines, mais mentir n'en faisait certainement pas partie. Elle leva lentement les yeux. Devant leurs mines sceptiques, elle comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes.

« Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » aboya-t-elle avant qu'ils aient pu en placer une.

« Que des choses illégales et hautement répressibles bien entendu, » s'exclama Fred d'une voix joyeuse.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, agacée. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il disait cela dans le seul but de la contrarier. Et comme toujours, ça marchait.

« Vous avez fermé la boutique ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, mais on a des assistants pour s'occuper des clients en notre absence, » déclara Georges avec fierté.

Malgré l'agacement qu'elle ressentait envers les jumeaux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admirative face à leur sens inné des affaires. En à peine quelques mois, ils avaient réussi à faire fructifier leur établissement au-delà de toute espérance. Hermione les détailla un moment. Tous deux portaient des vêtements chics qui mettait en valeur leurs silhouettes élancées. A leur annulaire, ils arboraient une magnifique chevalière en or sertie d'une pierre où l'on pouvait distinguer deux W imbriqués l'un dans l'autre – le même symbole que celui qui ornait la devanture de leur magasin dans le Chemin de Traverse… Les affaires devaient être vraiment florissantes.

« On t'offre une bièraubeurre ? » proposa Georges.

« On en a tout un stock là-haut, » ajouta Fred.

Hermione hésita l'espace d'un instant. D'un côté, elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les taquineries des jumeaux, mais de l'autre, elle avait bien besoin d'un remontant. Et puis elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils manigançaient tous les deux dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Elle gravit les dernières marches de l'escalier sans un mot et ces derniers l'escortèrent jusqu'à une vieille chambre quasiment vide. Les seuls meubles que comptait la pièce étaient un antique lit à baldaquins aux tentures bleues complètement déchirées ainsi qu'un vieux fauteuil en velours délavé qui avait lui aussi fait son temps. Un feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée, et Hermione accueillit la chaleur avec gratitude. Elle s'approcha de l'âtre, ôta ses gants et tendit ses mains vers les flammes, frissonnant de plaisir à mesure que la chaleur se diffusait dans tout son corps. Alors qu'elle détaillait la pièce, ses yeux tombèrent sur une caisse ouverte dans un coin. Elle contenait des dizaines de petites fioles de verre rose garnies d'un ruban rouge et de deux W entremêlés. De l'autre côté de la chambre étaient entreposés des flacons de parfum vides d'apparence banale. Ces flacons, elles les avaient déjà aperçus, Romilda Vane et ses amies en possédaient toutes un. Hermione n'eut aucune peine à déduire ce qui se tramait et elle sentit la colère monter en elle.

« Mais c'est défendu !» s'écria-t-elle. « Comment pouvez-vous faire ça, les filtres d'amour sont dangereux, et ils sont interdits à Poudlard ! »

« Wow wow, tout doux, » rigola Georges en lui faisant signe de se calmer. « c'est des filtres d'amour rien de plus ! »

« Et il faut bien qu'on gagne notre pitance, » se moqua Fred.

« Vous vous croyez spirituels ? » maugréa Hermione.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et hochèrent la tête de concert. Elle leur lança un regard noir auquel ils répondirent par un sourire narquois.

Elle serra les lèvres, tandis qu'une fureur sourde bouillonnait en elle. A cet instant, elle comprit pourquoi Ron souhaitait tant être fils unique. Ses frères pouvaient se montrer particulièrement irritant, et l'insouciance qui les caractérisait confinait parfois à la puérilité. Ils ne se rendaient apparemment pas compte qu'un filtre d'amour pouvait s'avérer particulièrement dangereux, surtout entre les mains d'adolescentes aux hormones en ébullition telles que Romilda Vane ou… Lavande Brown par exemple.

Hermione resta néanmoins silencieuse, elle savait qu'il était vain d'arguer avec eux, la bataille était perdue d'avance. Le seul moyen qu'elle possédait pour les contrer était son badge de préfète, et elle ne manquerait pas d'utiliser son autorité pour tous les confisquer, jusqu'au dernier.

Devant son apparente résignation, Fred alla chercher trois bouteilles de Bièraubeurre dans la pièce d'à côté. D'un dédaigneux mouvement de baguette, il les décapsula et en tendit une à Hermione qui l'attrapa et engloutit la moitié du breuvage en deux gorgées à peine. L'agréable chaleur de la boisson se répandit dans tout son corps, et elle sentit un léger vertige, très vite remplacé par une sensation de bien-être. Les jumeaux la regardèrent avec un air éberlué. Gênée, elle essuya la mousse sur sa lèvre du revers de la main.

« Alors, tu nous racontes ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Georges.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je… »

Il soupirèrent lourdement.

« Ne nous prends pas pour plus idiots que nous ne sommes , Hermione. »

Elle les dévisagea tour à tour. Ils se tenaient devant elle et la regardaient à présent d'une étrange manière, comme s'ils pouvaient lire en elle.

« On a croisé Ron tout à l'heure, il était main dans la main avec cette fille, Lavande Brown. »

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant et s'adossa au mur, la douleur dans sa poitrine soudain ravivée. Elle ne supportait plus d'entendre prononcer ce nom. Elle avait l'impression que dernièrement toutes les conversations à moins de trois-cent mètres d'elle tournaient inéluctablement autour de monsieur Ronald Weasley.

« C'est un idiot, » constata Fred.

Les paroles d'Hermione franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réfléchir.

« Fred, tu ne peux pas dire ça ! » le défendit-elle.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard réellement déconcerté.

« Comment arrives-tu à nous différencier ? » demanda Georges, l'étonnement perçant dans sa voix.

« Même notre mère n'y parvient pas, » continua Fred.

Hermione haussa les épaules, comme si la question ne méritait pas qu'on s'y attarde.

« Tu as un grain de beauté dans le cou que ton frère n'a pas, » dit-elle en désignant Fred de la main.

Un sourire en coin se dessina simultanément sur leurs lèvres.

« Observatrice à ce que je vois. »

« Et pleine de surprises… »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques instants, comme s'ils avaient une discussion silencieuse. Puis Fred hocha la tête discrètement, l'air malicieux. Hermione se sentit soudain évincée de la conversation , et cela la mit mal à l'aise. Que manigançaient-ils encore ?

« Où en étions-nous déjà ? » demanda Fred à son frère.

« Ron… » fit ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ah oui, Ron… C'est un idiot, certes, mais un idiot qui a du goût. Cette Lavande est… » Il fit mine de chercher le mot qui la caractérisait le mieux.

« …pulpeuse, » finit par dire Georges un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione les dévisagea avec incrédulité. Une colère mêlée de douleur montait en elle. Des larmes menaçaient de faire leur apparition et elle déglutit péniblement. Pourquoi la tourmentaient-ils ainsi ?

« Mais cette fille a le cerveau d'une huître! Elle passe son temps à l'affubler de noms tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres !» s'écria-t-elle, révoltée par leurs propos.

Les garçons s'esclaffèrent et Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Elle pouvait être sûre qu'ils la cuisineraient pour connaitre les sobriquets de leur frère. Cependant, ils n'en firent rien.

« Possible qu'elle soit stupide, mais c'est une fille qui a ce qu'il faut… »

« …là où il faut. »

Hermione s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque Fred lui intima de se taire.

« Je suis désolé de te dire ça Hermione, mais l'intelligence n'est pas la première chose qu'un homme recherche chez une femme. »

« Ca suffit, j'en ai assez entendu ! » s'écria Hermione, furieuse. Elle pivota des talons et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque les jumeaux la rattrapèrent et firent barrage entre elle et la porte.

« On voulait juste t'aider, » lui dit Fred d'une voix mielleuse.

« Te donner quelques astuces, » ajouta Georges en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« On connait bien notre frère, on sait ce qu'il recherche. »

« Et crois-nous, il en faut de peu pour qu'il lâche cette fille pour toi. »

Le dernier argument fit mouche. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hermione pour se décider. Ca ne coûtait rien d'écouter leurs conseils, et puis qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

« Et… qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse d'après vous ? » leur demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

Georges ne bougea pas. Il échangea un regard de connivence avec son frère et esquissa un imperceptible mouvement de tête. Fred s'approcha alors d'Hermione tout en l'examinant avec appréciation. Il la frôla à plusieurs reprises et finit par s'arrêter derrière elle, se tenant à quelques centimètres à peine. Bien qu'elle ne puisse le voir, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps et son parfum frais. Sa proximité la troubla plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais elle fit tout son possible pour ne rien laisser paraitre et resta parfaitement immobile.

« Il faudrait que tu… t'arranges… un peu, » déclara Georges en s'approchant à son tour. Les dernières braises étaient en train de s'éteindre dans l'âtre, mais, entourée des jumeaux, Hermione eut soudain très chaud. Georges ôta son bonnet de laine avec douceur et défit le nœud de son écharpe avec une dextérité étonnante. Il déboutonna ensuite son manteau en prenant tout son temps. Hermione, complètement hébétée , se laissait faire, sa respiration soudain rapide et irrégulière. Elle n'avait jamais prêté attention au parfum enivrant des jumeaux, pas plus qu'elle ne s'était aperçue du charisme qu'ils dégageaient. Néanmoins, lorsque Fred fit glisser son manteau par terre elle parvint à réagir.

« Que… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » leur demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, son trouble perceptible.

Georges lui attrapa le menton et la força à relever le visage. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué ces reflets dorés qui brillaient dans ses pupilles noisettes, et cela n'eut pour effet que d'accroitre son émotion.

« On te donne des conseils, rien d'autre. C'est ce que tu veux, non ? Séduire Ron ? » lui murmura-t-il d'une voix veloutée.

Elle hésita un instant. Elle n'était pas stupide, ils avaient l'intention de lui enseigner bien plus que de simples conseils… Sa conscience lui disait de ramasser ses affaires et de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais une petite voix, mesquine et perverse, lui ordonnait de rester et de profiter de la situation, de cesser d'être la Hermione Granger toujours sage et sans tâche. Et puis, quelle belle revanche elle prenait sur Ron ! La petite voix gagna haut la main.

Elle acquiesça doucement, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, le souffle court.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais être sexy si tu le voulais, » lui chuchota Fred à l'oreille.

La chaleur de son souffle contre sa peau déclencha une vague de frissons qui la parcourut des pieds à la tête, et elle ne s'aperçut même pas que Georges était en train de déboutonner son corsage. Tandis que Fred le faisait glisser le long de ses bras, elle sentit ses lèvres se poser contre son cou et l'embrasser doucement. Elle sursauta, et ce dernier, sans pour autant s'arrêter, lui attrapa fermement les poignets. Elle ferma les yeux, toute volonté à présent annihilée par le désir qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Elle ne s'était jamais aperçue que Fred avait des lèvres si douces, si… désirables.

« Très sexy même, » ajouta Georges à voix basse tandis qu'il la contemplait avec envie.

Hermione sentit sa main se poser avec douceur sur sa joue et la caresser, puis il dessina ses lèvres à l'aide de son pouce. Cette dernière entrouvrit inconsciemment la bouche. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte que Georges avait des mains si délicates. Une soudaine envie de les sentir se poser sur elle l'envahit, son corps entier n'était plus qu'un brasier qui ne pourrait être apaisé que par ses caresses.

Peu à peu, Fred remonta le long de son cou, embrassa sa mâchoire, et d'une main la força à tourner la tête vers lui. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent presque immédiatement, avides l'une de l'autre. Hermione ne s'était pas trompée, les lèvres de Fred étaient soyeuses, et ses baisers n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de Krum, bien trop bestiaux à son goût. Fred était tout le contraire, il était extrêmement tendre, d'une tendresse voluptueuse. Lorsqu'il caressa ses lèvres avec sa langue, elle ouvrit la bouche avec urgence, complètement submergée par un puissant désir pour lui. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille fine sans rompre leur baiser, et un courant électrique la traversa de part en part, lui laissant une chair de poule qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température de la pièce.

Georges se rapprocha d'elle à son tour et lui effleura la peau du cou avec ses lèvres. A cet instant, Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement de bien-être. Il posa à son tour une main autour de sa taille, juste au dessus de celle de son frère, et avec l'autre dégrafa son soutien-gorge. La virtuosité avec laquelle il s'y était pris montrait qu'il n'en était pas à son galop d'essai, mais cela ne déplut pas à Hermione, bien au contraire. Le vêtement alla rejoindre les autres habits, déjà éparpillés au sol. Elle ne portait plus à présent que la jupe plissée de son uniforme.

Fred rompit son baiser, et elle le laissa partir à contrecœur. Il fit un léger signe de tête à Georges qui passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui. Ses lèvres étaient aussi satinées que celles de son frère, et son étreinte tout aussi agréable. C'était étrange d'embrasser deux jumeaux, leur baiser était à la fois semblable et pourtant bien différent. Celui de Fred était empreint d'une mélancolie quasi-féminine, tandis que celui de Georges était plus viril, plus piquant, mais tout aussi tendre. S'enhardissant, elle se colla encore davantage à lui, et sentit les muscles de son torse sous son tee-shirt noir. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient bien bâtis…

Elle sentit les doigts de Fred frôler la peau de ses bras, remonter doucement, s'attarder sur son ventre, faire le tour de sa poitrine tout en l'évitant délibérément, puis remonter jusqu'à son cou. Le cœur d'Hermione ne cessait d'avoir des ratés, son corps hurlait pour qu'on l'apaise.

Georges la relâcha, et elle profita de cet instant pour attraper les pans de son tee-shirt qu'elle fit passer par-dessus sa tête, ébouriffant au passage sa tignasse flamboyante. Elle fit de même avec Fred. Les deux jumeaux se tenaient à présent devant elle, torse nus, splendides. Là encore ils étaient bien différents de Viktor. Krum était massif, un bloc de muscles à l'état brut. Les jumeaux, eux possédaient une silhouette à la fois élancée et musclée, ils ressemblaient à ces mannequins qui posent pour des sous-vêtements dans les magazines de mode Moldus. En les voyant ainsi, Hermione comprit enfin les raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient tant de succès auprès de la gent féminine…

Fred attrapa sa baguette, et fit un petit mouvement circulaire en direction du vieux lit à demi écroulé. Sous les yeux émerveillés d'Hermione, la poussiéreuse antiquité retrouva sa splendeur passée en un rien de temps. Les rideaux, désormais d'un bleu éclatant, étaient ornés de broderies argentées, le bois avait retrouvé ses teintes chaudes, quant à l'édredon moelleux, il n'attendait plus qu'eux. La magie pouvait avoir du bon, même dans les circonstances les plus improbables, pensa-t-elle avec espièglerie.

Elle s'avança lentement, attrapant au passage les mains de ses amants et les guidant vers le lit. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux, son corps exalté offert à leurs caresses. Elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur son ventre et frissonna sous le souffle brûlant qui la chatouillait et l'excitait tout en même temps…Georges. Une bouche se plaqua contre la sienne, et l'embrassa avec plus de passion, moins d'hésitation que la première fois… Fred. La tendresse qu'il y mettait était toujours présente, mais elle était rééquilibrée par une fougue qu'il ne cherchait à présent plus à réfréner. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec un empressement non dissimulé, se délectant de la saveur de ses lèvres qui l'embrasait littéralement. Elle émit un petit gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de Georges se poser dans le creux de ses seins et remonter doucement, voluptueusement jusqu'à son téton qu'il se mit à suçoter avec gourmandise. Puis il posa une main sur la jambe d'Hermione, et effleura sa peau douce avec légèreté, remontant le long de son entrecuisse avec une lenteur qui la rendait folle. Sa caresse était aussi légère que le vent, et ne servait qu'à attiser encore davantage le feu qui brûlait en elle. Lorsqu'il atteint finalement son aine, elle laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction. D'un geste soudain impatient, il lui ôta sa petite culotte de coton et l'envoya valser de l'autre côté de la pièce. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Hermione se dit qu'elle aurait bien du mal à la retrouver. Mais cet instant ne dura guère, car les lèvres de Georges avaient remplacé ses mains et suivaient le même chemin qu'elles avaient emprunté auparavant, remontant le long de sa cuisse pour finalement atteindre son entrejambe. Hermione se cambra sous la jouissance que la langue de Georges lui procurait, et Fred se releva. Il se tourna un instant vers son frère, puis se focalisa à nouveau sur Hermione.

« Comment trouves-tu nos conseils ? » lui demanda-t-il, un sourire espiègle dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« U…Utile, » souffla Hermione d'une voix enrouée, les paupières à demi-closes.

« On continue ? »

Incapable de prononcer un mot, elle se contenta d'acquiescer avec ferveur.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Fred pour qu'il parte à son tour à la découverte de sa poitrine ferme et juvénile. Sous les caresses combinées des deux frères, Hermione sentit son corps se consumer de plaisir. Ils savaient y faire, bien mieux que Krum avec ses caresses maladroites et rustres. D'une main elle se mit à caresser le dos de Fred, s'arrêtant lorsque le plaisir la submergeait, puis reprenant sans même s'en rendre compte.

Lorsque Georges releva la tête, elle laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Il se hissa à sa hauteur, appuyé sur ses coudes, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

«Vraiment pleine de surprises… »

Pour tout réponse, elle se mordit la lèvre, mutine. Fred releva la tête à son tour et sans un mot, elle entreprit de leur ôter leurs pantalons. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent nus devant elle. Elle les contempla pendant un long moment sans aucune vergogne, et ils la laissaient faire de bonne grâce. Ils étaient tellement beaux, leurs corps paraissaient avoir été taillé dans le marbre. Jamais encore Hermione n'avait remarqué leurs torses aux courbes athlétiques et leurs cuisses musclées et puissantes. Quant à leurs sexes tendus, ils n'attendaient plus qu'elle…

Elle prit les devants et passa ses bras autour du cou de Fred. Ce dernier suivit son mouvement et s'allongea sur elle. D'un geste souple du bassin, il la pénétra. Un gémissement de plaisir passa leur lèvres simultanément. Fred lui fit l'amour avec douceur, ses gestes étaient sûrs et il savait comment lui faire du bien, rien à voir avec Krum et ses manières rustiques. Il ondoyait du bassin avec dextérité, lui arrachant des soupirs de jouissance. Elle agrippa ses mains sur ses fesses d'une fermeté exquise et l'accompagna dans ses mouvements, redoublant leur plaisir mutuel. Sans prévenir, il se retourna et elle se retrouva sur lui. Malgré son peu d'expérience avec les hommes, elle savait comment les satisfaire et se cambrait avec volupté à chaque gémissement de son partenaire. Sans cesser ses va-et-vient, elle attrapa les mains de Georges et les posa sur sa poitrine. La chaleur lui monta peu à peu aux joues, et elle sentit des picotements dans le bas-ventre. Au moment d'atteindre l'orgasme, ce fut Georges qui lui attrapa le menton et l'embrassa avec ardeur, redoublant encore davantage sa jouissance.

Elle laissa retomber sa tête contre l'oreiller, à bout de souffle.

« L'élève va finir par dépasser les maitres, » lui murmura Fred d'une voix amusée.

Elle s'esclaffa.

Soudain, ils se figèrent. Ils venaient d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquer et des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Ils échangèrent tous les trois un regard horrifié, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'intrus pouvait très bien être Ron. Comment réagirait-il s'il les découvraient ainsi ? Il serait furieux, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait affronter son regard…

Georges attrapa sa baguette et d'un geste, verrouilla la porte.

« Hermione ? »

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était la voix d'Harry. Elle se releva en hâte et partit à la recherche de sa culotte, mais dans la semi obscurité, elle ne parvenait pas à la trouver. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, restaient assis sur le lit, interdits.

« Restez pas plantés comme ça, rhabillez-vous, » articula-t-elle silencieusement en leur lançant leurs jeans.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent derrière la porte.

« Je sais que tu es là, Luna t'as vue rentrer. Rester seule n'arrangera rien tu sais. Et transformer le nez de Ron en groin était vraiment inutile. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » les jumeaux s'esclaffèrent, mais Hermione, agacée, leur lança leurs tee-shirts au visage.

Elle reboutonna son corsage à la hâte, au diable les sous-vêtements.

« Je… j'arrive. Laisses-moi une minute Harry, » cria-t-elle d'une voix faussement désinvolte. Elle tenta remettre de l'ordre dans sa tignasse hirsute, en vain.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, mais lança un dernier regard vers les garçons. Elle les fixa intensément, et sans un mot, elle posa son index sur sa bouche.

« Ce qui se passe dans la Cabane Hurlante… » commença Fred.

« …reste dans la Cabane Hurlante, » finit Georges.

« Et si tu as encore besoin de nos conseils… »

« …n'hésites pas! »

« Hermione, enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et avec qui parles-tu ? » s'écria Harry d'une voix exaspérée.

« Personne, c'est juste le vent, » lui répondit-elle.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil complice aux jumeaux et sortit rapidement.

_Voilà !! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pour ma part, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! J'attends vos reviews !_


End file.
